Angela (SoS)/Quotes
Friendship Lines *'1:' Whenever you feel even a little bit off inside, please come visit the clinic. Don't just ignore it and overwork yourself. *'2:' My life has been a blur since I started this nursing career. No time for vacations... But I'd like to travel somewhere one of these days. Besides, going out into the world and learning new things can only make me better at my job. *'3:' When a patient needs a nurse or a doctor, we've got to be there for them, morning, noon, or night. It's a small town, and there's no other clinic. We've got a huge responsibility here. *'4:' My mother's precious to me, and not just because she's family. I really respect her as a woman and as a Guild Master. One of my goals as I get older is to become a woman like her. ...But, um, please don't repeat any of that. If she found out I said it, I'd be so embarrassed... *'5:' I still have a lot to learn... But I want to help my mother with her Guild Master duties. ...Hee hee, are you cheering for me? Thank you. *'6:' I guess I'm not bad at housework. My mother was always too busy for it, so I started helping her out when I was little. *'7:' There's something about you, some strange power to make people feel warm and fuzzy. Whatever it is, I think it's worked on me. See, I've been thinking maybe it's not so bad to slow down and talk to you...in fact, I kind of like it. Festival Spring Moo-Moo Festival *'If you lost:' Player, please be careful on your way home. *Cows may look the same, but on closer examination, their fur color and spot patterns have plenty of individual variation. Come to think of it, even their faces are somewhat different, as well. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Is fishing a hobby of yours? Or does it have some connection to your farming work? Whichever it is, you did an excellent job today. Congratulations. *'If you lost:' Well done, player. I suggest you go home and get some rest. Oh, and before you go to sleep, you should probably massage your arms and shoulders. Every year, the day after the fishing contest, the clinic always sees several people coming in complaining of muscle soreness. *Are you good at fishing? That's quite impressive. Fishing is not an easy sport to master. The angle and speed at which your hook hits the water, the fish species present and their habits, when and how hard to pull back... There are so many details one must keep in mind at all times that I can never find the confidence to give it a try. *I hear that different fish can be caught in different seasons. Then would the fact that the fishing tournament is held in the summer mean that summer is the best season for fishing? I'm not sure I can say it's better than winter. Fireworks Show *It's odd. Every now and again, I'll see someone shouting at the fireworks as they fly into the air. I wonder what they’re hoping to accomplish. Are they encouraging it to explode brilliantly? Are they trying to intimidate it? It's... very odd. *Fireworks require much more careful handling than one would expect. There are only a few people who are qualified to make them off. Because of that, setting them off even one firework requires a large sum of money. That is why, in those years when we do not receive many donations, the Fireworks Show seems so much shorter than usual. *I'm glad this year's Fireworks show has come to a safe conclusion. It seems the audience enjoyed themselves as well. Given this turnout, we should be able to hold another Fireworks Show next year. Cluck-Cluck Festival *'If you won:' * Harvest Festival *All of the produce submitted to the festival looked to be of excellent quality. I am sure the winning vegetable is much more nutritious for you than an average specimen as well. Hm? I look happy for some reason? I-I am not unreasonably happy! I am perfectly normal right now! *'If you won:' You did very well today. Perhaps farming really is your calling. You certainly seem to have a talent for it. *'Fruits category:' Speaking of fruits, I am reminded of the time when Lillie once climbed a fruit tree and was unable to come back down. She has calmed down a lot as she's grown older, but she was quite the rambunctious tomboy when she was a child. Fall Concert * * Hoppy Festival *I noticed that, during the event, Lillie was making odd clutching gestures with her hands. I figured she may have been holding back a powerful urge to pet the rabbits. She has always had a fondness for fluffy things. *'If you won:' You did very well today. You've certainly got a knack for farming. Cooking Festival * *'Entering A Full Course Meal:' *'If you won (Full course):' Winter Fluffy Festival *'If you win:' You did very well today. You've certainly got a knack for farming. *Among the animals eligible for the Wooly Festival, which is your favorite? Me? Er...I guess I would say sheep. They're so fluffy and round, they remind me of big balls of yarn. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes